


Biting

by No1DigiBakuFan



Series: Autistic Keith with Helpful Lance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Biting, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Stimming, referanced bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Keith bites himself when he's overwhelmed. Lance offers him an alternative. Hunk is a really great listener.





	

Keith didn’t miss a lot about Earth. He didn’t miss the humans or the wilderness, he didn’t even miss his conspiracy theories (okay, maybe a little bit for the last one). But there was one thing he did miss and that was breezes. On the desert, the breeze was everywhere, all around you. It was the only thing that disrupted the constant nothingness of the sand and the heat. The breeze was nice. It really helped calm him down and Keith hated not being able to feel a breeze so much now, he just-

“Keith!” Lance called out.

Keith blinked and turned to look at Lance, blushing once he realized he’d been stimming in front of him, “What?”

“Why the heck are you biting yourself?” Lance demanded, “There are marks in your arm, man!”

Keith looked down and sure enough, he’d bit himself hard enough to bruise. Quiznak, now that he thought about it, that hurt.

“I don’t know, I was just gnawing on it because I was frustrated and that normally calms me down then,” Keith shrugged, “I guess I bit myself.”

Lance sighed as he inspected Keith’s arm, “Why would you gnaw on yourself in the first place?”

Keith looked down at the side as memories flooded his mind; memories of a bus full of kids either being mean or ignoring the trouble, of feeling so overwhelmed and hurt he wanted to punch them but he couldn’t because that would be too much disruption and they might crash- “It’s better than throwing fists at people.”

Lance stared at him weirdly and Keith shrugged his hands off his arm, “Look, I’m fine, okay? I couldn’t even feel it and it’s not like I’m killing myself.”

“Keith, I think you would’ve made yourself bleed if I didn’t come in when I did. The skin looked ready to break.” Lance almost murmured, “What made you so upset in the first place?”

“It’s stupid and dumb, not really worth mentioning.” Keith shrugged, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna hit the training deck.”

“Keith!” Lance called after him, “Wait!”

Keith didn’t stop walking, but he didn’t start running either. Part of him wanted to run as far and as fast as he could from Lance, but the other part wanted to turn around, run to him and hug him for dear life, so he settled for just walking.

Lance caught up to him just fine, “Look, okay, you don’t have to tell me why you’re upset if you don’t want to-”

“I didn’t plan to tell you anyway.” Keith stated.

“-but at least let me help you, okay?” Lance asked, “I don’t know why you’re mad, but I can help you stop biting yourself every time you do get upset. I mean, I got ADHD which is kinda like Autism. We both stim. Maybe I can offer you some advice, one neurodivergent being to another.”

Keith snorted, “You really think you can help me?”

Lance grinned, “As a matter of fact I do.”

Keith stopped walking and stood before him, “Okay, I’ll humor you. What can you do to make me stop biting myself?”

“Offer you something else to bite instead.” Lance reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, “Take a look.”

Keith opened the box and inside it was something that resembled his chew stick back on Earth, “Where’d you get this?”

“At the market; owner said they were designed for members of their species who were growing back their teeth. It’s suppose to last for a long time and according to Coran’s scans, it’s safe for humans to use them as gnawing things and I used to have a lot of chew things back on Earth.” Lance explained, “I got two for myself encase, ya know, we don’t find them in the market again or I lost one, but you can use that one. I assure you, my spit hasn’t been anywhere near it.”

Keith was shocked, his face was probably more than a little red; that was really, really kind of Lance, “Are you sure? Like you said, we might never find that market or these things again and I wouldn’t wanna take this from y-”

“Keith.” Lance put a hand on Keith’s shoulder and smiled, “It’s fine. I really, really don’t mind.”

Keith smiled through his blush and hugged Lance tightly, “Thank you!”

Lance froze stiff for a second and Keith knew he fucked up-

Then Lance returned the hug, the pressure stim was freaking perfect and Keith practically melted on the spot. This was amazing; seriously, awesomely amazing and Keith was really, really disappointed when they had to pull apart.

“Thanks Lance.” Keith smiled, “This means a lot to me.”

Lance grinned and winked, “No problems, Keithy boy. Now, I gotta go. See ya on the training deck!”

With that, Lance sprinted the way Keith had been heading. Keith smiled and shook his head, then turned back to where he’d been sitting earlier and looking out at the stars. He bit the chew thing and found the texture felt pretty cool in his mouth.

He’d have to ask Coran and Lance where they got these things, they were amazing.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hunk’s room.

“-And he was just so cute, I can’t freaking handle this, Hunk!” Lance whined, “He acted like he got exactly what he wanted for Christmas and his birthday combined and the way he was smiling at me-for fuck’s sake, how can someone with a mullet be so goddamn cute?!”

Hunk smiled and shrugged, “Maybe your crush on him is ruining your perspective.”

“Damn right it is! It doesn’t matter what he’s doing, he always looks cute, even when he drools he’s cute, that-” Lance shook his head, “that doesn’t even make any sense!”

As Lance continued to have a little Bi Panic over Keith, Hunk continued to work on his project. Hopefully, it would help them get back on track and focus on liberating the universe from the Galra.

Then again, seeing Lance so worked up about someone was kind of hilarious.

Hunk could stop working on his project for a few ticks.


End file.
